Une rencontre qui va changer ma vie
by lihanna
Summary: Après sa chute de la falaise, je prends conscience que les Cullens m'ont laissée, je décide de les oublier. Malheureusement, Alice croit que je suis morte à cause de ma chute de la falaise et elle n'est pas la seule à le croire. Edward me pensant morte va demander la mort. Arriverais-je à temps pour le sauver ou sera-t-il déjà trop tard ? Mais je n'avais pas prévu de le rencontrer.
1. prologue

Prologue

Jacob me tirait vers la voiture pour me ramener chez moi. J'étais encore secouée par ce que je venais de faire. Je repensais encore à mon corps en train de couler,mes poumons qui se remplissaient d'eau salée et mes tentatives pour remonter à la surface. J'étais en état de choc. Mon saut de la falaise avait failli me coûter la vie. En voyant que jacob m'avait sauvée, je me suis rendue compte de mon acte qui était stupide et immature.

J'ai pris ma décision. A partir d'aujourd'hui, j'oublie edward de façon définitive, il ne doit plus faire partie de ma vie. Pour le reste des cullens, je vais les oublier également. Chaque cullen avait sa place auprès de moi:d'abord il y avait alice qui était ma meilleure amie qui m'apportait la joie et la bonne humeur, Emmett que je considérais comme mon grand-frère avec ses blagues, carliste et esmée qui étaient comme mes deuxièmes parents. Même si jasper et rosalie n'étaient pas mes amis, je savais qu'au fond jasper avait du mal à se contrôler en ma présence et rosalie avait sûrement une bonne raison pour m'ignorer de la sorte. Malgré les souvenirs que je partageais avec cette famille, aujourd'hui j'ai décidé qu'ils sortiraient de ma vie pour toujours.

Après avoir pris cette résolution, je me rendis compte que jacob me déposait sur le siège avant de la voiture et se dirigeait vers le coté conducteur. Au moment où je fermai les yeux à cause de la fatigue et de mes paupières qui étaient lourdes, j'entendis la voix de jacob, il me dit: « repose toi bella je veille sur toi ». Après ça, j'ai dormi durant tout le trajet jusqu'à chez moi. Quand je me réveillai, nous étions arrivés mais une surprise de taille nous attendait.


	2. Alice

**Réponses aux reviews:** ( merci ton commentaire m'a beaucoup plu,je suis également de la team volturi et pour la surprise, je te laisse lire la suite), **Larosesurleau**( merci pour ton commentaire et voici la suite),

**Luce**( merci de me l'avoir signaler, j'ai effectivement fait des erreurs et je les corrigerai dés que je le pourrai; le début est un peu enfantin mais comme c'est ma première fiction, c'est un peu normal peut-être que la prochaine le sera moins),

**N'gie**( j'aime beaucoup les couples originaux par rapport aux autres donc je n'écrirai pas sur les couples du film, voici la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira et merci pour tes encouragements) et **Guest**( merci de m'avoir dit mon erreur et voici la suite).

Chapitre 1

Jacob était en train de se plaindre de l'odeur d'une sangsue depuis quelques minutes. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, mes yeux étaient écarquillés, ma respiration s'est coupée, j'étais choquée. En face de ma maison se trouvait une Mercedes S55 et je savais très bien à qui elle appartenait. En la voyant mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, moi qui voulait oublier les cullens, c'est raté. Je me précipita vers ma maison malgré l'interdiction de jake de m'en approcher. Arrivée devant la porte, l'hésitation et la peur de les affronter me gagna mais je rentra quand même malgré l'angoisse qui me nouait le ventre.

La lumière centrale s'alluma et alice se trouvait au centre du salon. Elle portait une tunique grise avec des manches longues, un legging noir, une paire de bottes à talons noirs, une pochette rouge, un foulard noirs avec des strass, des boucles d'oreilles argentées et une veste noir avec des zips et des poches sur les cotés. En la voyant mon cœur s'arrêta et je reconnue ma meilleure amie et sa passion pour la mode. Elle était choquée de me voir, j'ai l'impression qu'elle me regarde comme ci j'étais un fantôme.

Mon hypothèse se confirma quand elle me demanda:

« - bella, c'est bien toi? Tu es vivante?

- oui alice, je suis vivante.

- c'est pas possible je suis en train de rêver, je t'ai vu sauter de la falaise et couler sous les vagues. En plus, je vois charlie devant ta tombe en larmes avec ta mère et les autres personnes qui sont venues pour ton enterrement.

- j'ai sauté de la falaise mais jake m'a sauvée en me remontant à la surface.»

Alice regarda jake, furieuse avec des yeux noirs et lui dit: «Tout ça c'est à cause de ta pathétique meute, mes visions sont brouillées, pas étonnant que je ne t'ai pas vu la remonter». Jacob est furieux et lui répond: «En attendant nous n'avons pas abandonné bella nous au moins.»

Je me mis entre les deux sachant très bien que les deux allaient bientôt en venir aux mains et je leur dis à tout les deux: « arrêtez, on dirait deux gamins immatures et alice pourquoi est-tu revenue après m'avoir abandonnée?»

Alice ne repondit pas à ma question et continuait de fixer jacob avec des yeux noirs.

Ayant soif, je me suis dirigée vers la cuisine avec jacob sur mes talons. Il me demanda si elle allait rester longtemps et je lui dit que je n'en savais rien. Soudain le téléphone de la maison sonna et jacob répondit. Je ne fit pas attention à la conversation étant donné que je ne connais pas l'interlocuteur. Sauf que quand il dit que mon père préparait des obsèques, je lui ai tout de suite demander le téléphone. Quand il raccrocha,je lui cria dessus en lui demandant pourquoi il ne m'avait pas donner le téléphone et son identité. La personne au téléphone n'était autre que edward. Puis jacob tenta de m'embrasser mais je le repoussa. Ensuite alice déboula dans la cuisine en nous expliquant que c'était une catastrophe car edward est allé demander la mort auprès des volturis, la famille royale des vampires. Heureusement ils ont refusés mais edward va transgresser la régle c'est à dire qu'il ne faut sous aucun prétexte s'exposer aux humains. Il compte s'exposer au soleil demain à midi pile sous le clocher de la place del priori. Alice me suppliait de l'accompagner pour l'arrêter étant donné qu'il ne va pas la croire. J'ai pris ma décision, même si il m'a fait souffrir je dois le sauver par contre après ça je rentre chez moi et je fais comme si ils n'avaient jamais exister, c'est le marché que j'ai passé avec alice. Actuellement je suis dans l'avion qui m'emmène vers Rome qui ne sera qu'une étape pour rejoindre Volterra.

Voici le premier chapitre avec un peu de retard, je suis désolée. Avec les fêtes, je n'ai pas eut le temps de vous le poster.

Je vous remercie pour les reviews et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis sur ma page facebook dont le lien est sur mon profil d'auteur.


End file.
